<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disturbia by Scarlet47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910639">Disturbia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet47/pseuds/Scarlet47'>Scarlet47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Naruto is a mess, Sasuke Is an Asshole, Uchiha Shisui Lives, and kiba, he's a badboy, i love narushika friendship, oh no, sasuke is falling in love, the fic is not beta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet47/pseuds/Scarlet47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke had it all planned out, how he was going to spend his last year of highschool days. He'll be getting high grades, quietly spending his free time in the library with his nose tucking under some books and staying away from any trouble. Of course he didn't except to bump into a crazy blond, with mysterious blue eyes and a boyish grin which totally didn't make Sasuke's heart skip a beat. Nope, not at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disturbia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto cursed, spitting out the metallic taste of blood onto the ground then proceeding to wipe off his bruised lips. His whole body was buzzing with pain as he tried to get up, his school uniform dirty and torn buttons from a gang fight. Five against one was hardly fair in his opinion, still he beat those fuckers up till they saw stars. He looked around for his bag, which he had thrown so carelessly earlier and of course all his books had fallen out of the said bag. Of course, they have. Just brilliant. With a groan Naruto bends down to gather all his books and stuff them inside his bag as quickly as humanly possible. His head pounds with a stabbing headache and stomach growls in hunger. This type of daily routine was becoming a problem maybe his best friend was right, as always- </p><p> </p><p>"Naruto" </p><p> </p><p>Speak of the devil. </p><p> </p><p>"Yo," the blond answers facing his friend, hands in his pockets as he gestures his pose to one side "what took you so long?" </p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru's drowsy eyes scan him quietly before he let's out a tired sigh "you're so troublesome" is what he says. Naruto grins, jumping to put his arm over the other’s shoulder. Shikamaru shakes his head at him almost warmly as they start heading towards the front door of the school, ready to head home for the day.</p><p> </p><p>"Iruka held me back, something about joining the Enhance program" it always surprises Naruto how Shikamaru manages to make everything sound so boring.</p><p> </p><p>They've been childhood friends since junior kindergarten. Naruto still remembers sitting on the swing by himself watching all the kids laughing and playing but leaving him out because who would want to play with an orphan? Even then Shikamaru slept more than anything, making himself a target for bullying by other kids. Naruto had gone up to those bullies and threw a stuffed soccer ball at them, standing tall and high as he yelled "stap hwurting Shkimawra"  </p><p> </p><p>The next day Shikamaru sat next to him and for the first time Naruto felt his little heart flutter with happiness. He didn’t know how to deal with so much excitement, so he ended up giving his biggest smile to his new friend. From there on began a beautiful friendship and till now, Shikamaru has never left his side.</p><p> </p><p>"Enhance program? What's that?" Naruto asks taking out Shikamaru's water bottle which was tucked in the side pocket of his bag. The other gives a lazy shrug "Something for geniuses, I wasn't paying much attention to be honest" </p><p> </p><p>Naruto raises a brow as he gulps down some water "Isn't that perfect for someone like you? You have the highest IQ in our school" he says, bringing the bottle away from his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru sighs "It's too much of a drag" is the final answer and the end of the conversation "So... what happened this time?" The other asks as Naruto tucks his water bottle back into his bag. </p><p> </p><p>"Remember Sasori?" </p><p> </p><p>"The Ace of the basketball team?" </p><p> </p><p>Naruto nods as a scowl appears on his beaten-up tan face, "apparently he's Sakura's boyfriend and he send his goons after me" his tone is harsh and blond brows drawn together. </p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru blinks, "I see…" there's a brief silence before he asks, "does this mean you'll be finally giving up on her?" </p><p> </p><p>Naruto let's out a huff, Sakura has been his obsession for three long years. He had fallen in love with her beauty in first sight. Green shining eyes, milky skin, rosy lips, and soft blossom hair which brushed against her red cheeks making her the most beautiful girl in their school. She had a figure of a model, tall and skinny. Moreover, she's one of the top students both in athletics and studies. In other words, someone way out of Naruto's lead but he still never fails to voice out his love of her everyday. </p><p> </p><p>"If only it was that easy" Naruto sighs, running his tanned hands through his messy blond nest of hair "I love her" </p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru let's out a hum "Still, it's only second week of school and you're already getting into fights. I don’t think Tsunade will tolerate another year of your stupidity" </p><p> </p><p>Naruto let's out a bark of laugh "Ahhh baachan, don't worry about her. Besides, pervysage has her under control" he says bringing his arms to the back of his neck. </p><p> </p><p>"I still wouldn't test her patients, remember when we flooded the boy’s washroom with Kiba and Choji in grade 8?" Naruto shivers at the memory along with Shikamaru, "I thought I was going to die because of that one slap, I've never been so terrified of another women than my mother" </p><p> </p><p>"Nah, you're worrying to much. I am sure she'll be happy to get rid of us as soon as possible. It's our last year anyway" </p><p> </p><p>They walk right up to Shikamaru's house first, "If you say so" the other answers "don’t forget to do your homework, I won't let you copy mine this time" </p><p> </p><p>Naruto smiles, he always says that and still let's him copy "for you, I'll try" he winks making his friend shake his head. </p><p> </p><p>"You're impossible, take care of that bruise okay" Shikamaru says to which Naruto nods "okay mom" the blond answers with a boyish grin, the type only Shikamaru has seen. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow" his friend says before turning on his heels and walking towards his house as he waves his hand in the air. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto takes out his phone and plugs himself with loud rap music as he heads towards his favorite spot. His parent's grave. The house he lives in originally belonged to his parents before they passed away in an accident, but it was automatically given to him as the next heir. His God father, Jiraya has been taking care of him since then and hasn’t spoken a word of the accident much. Therefor, Naruto isn't familiar with what exactly happened on the night they died, in all honest he has never asked either. Still, it doesn’t change the fact that he misses them every second of his time. From when he wakes him to when he sleeps. He yearns to hear his mother's voice calling him to wake up for school. To eat her cooking, her scent, her touch, and most of all the sound of her laugh. How would she sound like? What does she look like in person? How would she treat him if he came home injured or hungry? And his father, oh how he wants to know what type of man he was. He has heard stories about his dad. That he was an elegant, charming and a very kind man. According to Tsunade, his father always spoke softly but wisely. He was strong and handsome, and had all the qualities of a fine, fine man. He yearns to know what it would feel like to have a father watching over him but of course only lucky people were granted with such blessings. Only lucky people deserve to have parents and his luck had ran out a long time ago. </p><p> </p><p>When Naruto walks into the graveyard, it's so quite that it almost makes his heart throb. As he walks onto a path, which he had memories deep inside his heart from a young age, he thinks he's finally at peace. Seeing his parent's joined grave, a smile makes up to his lips and Naruto pulls out his headphones. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, how are you guys today?" He sits down on the warm green grass, facing the grey grave of his parents "mine was horrible, like always. Got a detention from Kakashi Sensei, that's not something new. Some goons came after me after school, but don’t worry I beat them up real good" Naruto says proudly as he grins "you should've seen me dad, I was amazing. They got scared and ran away, hahah… I know you're probably worried mom, but I am okay and no I am not giving up on Sakura. One day I'll bring her here and you'll understand why I love her so much" he fidgets shyly with a nervous smile " I hope you guys are happy up there, I've got to go now. I'll come again tomorrow" he smiles standing up and brushing off his black pants "Love you, bye" </p><p> </p><p>Naruto walks out of the graveyard as he tucks on his headphones trying to untangle the wires. While he struggles, a strong force of body bumps into him making them both fall on the ground hard. </p><p> </p><p>"Ouch! The fuck?" Naruto groans, he opens his eyes to see a blur of black hair "dude, are you fucking blind or something??" He grumbles out while rubbing his hand on his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Infront him is probably the prettiest man he's ever seen and it takes him by surprise. Such delicate features yet he had a thin mask of manliness to his face. Slim and tall figure, with dark long lashes and snowy soft skin with glowing blush spread across his cheeks. His lips, stanned with red and dark black large eyes. He had spiky raven hair from the back and silky curtain bangs which touched the bottom of his chin softly. This man was beautiful, his looks alone could make anyone his prisoner and Naruto could feel his eyes burn from not blinking. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry" the stranger says, face monotone "but it's also your fault for not looking" the attitude in his voice is visible in the sassy way he gets up. Naruto's eyebrow twitches in annoyance, this guy sounds like an asshole "whatever, bastard" he says getting up. He picks up his bag not noticing that something falls out of the side pocket and plugs himself with loud music. </p><p> </p><p>When he gets home, the first thing he does is goes to the kitchen to open the fridge. In the large empty space of storage waits nothing but last night's takeout noodles. Naruto let's out a sigh and grabs the bowl. He seriously needs to go for grocery shopping. </p><p> </p><p>After having lunch, he jumps on his bed, taking off all his clothes but boxers and falls asleep almost immediately. </p><p> </p><p>He wakes up to the annoying ringing of his phone. Naruto groans, turning his head in his pillow with a hand reaching out blindly to grab his phone. He almost gets a stroke when he sees who's calling. His fucking boss. </p><p> </p><p>"Shit" Naruto curses, jumping on his bed as he glances at the clock. 7:30 it reads, his shift was supposed to start two hours ago! He's so utterly screwed. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, dammit!" The blonde curses before shuffling out of his bed. He quickly grabs his work uniform from the closet, a black collar shirt and black dress pants. In seconds he changes and runs a quick hand through his moped bed hair. He grumbles when they stubbornly stuck out in all the directions again. Not wasting another second, he grabs his wallet, keys and runs out of the house while trying to zip up the fly of his pants. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"You're late"</p><p> </p><p>Ino Yamanaka, his boss, stands infront of him with her arms crossed. She's twenty-seven and the owner of her family's business coffeeshop also known as Floracoffee, named after her late grandma. Naruto has been working for her for over three years now and has been, more than once late to work.</p><p> </p><p>He gulps at her cold stare; those pale blue eyes look at him with disappointment and the frown on her lips makes Naruto's stomach flip nauseously. </p><p> </p><p>He holds his breath when he finally looks up at her "I am sorry" Naruto mumbles not trying to meet eye to eye. His face is suddenly grabbed by two hands and Ino's worried eyes stare into his "what happened to your face? Why does it look uglier than normal?" </p><p> </p><p>Naruto grunts in annoyance and pushes her hands away "none of your business!" He knows he's acting like a brat, but he doesn't care. </p><p> </p><p>Ino smacks him on the head making him whine "don’t talk to me like that!" She huffs putting her arms on her hips "come, let's put some ice on that and you're staying three hours more!" </p><p> </p><p>Naruto gaps "What!? No way! I have school tomorrow" he argues, following his boss to the back room of the coffee shop.</p><p> </p><p>She shrugs and turns to give him the most evil smirk Naruto has seen on someone "not my fault you're late kid, so don’t even try to sneak out or I will chop your legs off before you escape" she says in the most demonic voice, he swears for a second he sees horns on her head.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto visibly pales "Women, this is why you're still single," and that earns him another smack on the head.</p><p> </p><p>It’s after 10 pm that it finally starts to slow down, just an hour before their closing. Ino was at the back, baking while Naruto took care of customers and cleaned the sitting areas. It was a small, warm coffee shop decorated with white walls with string lights, too many plants and some unique selection of wall art. The furnish was all oak wood, countertop was made of black marble and red couches with wooden centre table for customers to sit on. It wasn’t fancy or modern, just simple and aesthetic and Naruto loved it. Ino had worked hard on it and he was proud of her.</p><p>He finishes wiping the countertop and leans down to open a bottom cabinet to take out the garbage “Going outside to throw the trash!” He shouts pulling out the black garage bag and tying it in a strong not.</p><p>“Thanks!!” Ino shouts back.</p><p>Naruto walks towards the backside of the shop, he pushes the door open with his shoulder and opens the lid of the large grey dumpster before tossing the garbage bag in.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmhmm”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde teenager jumps at the sound and quickly turns to see the cause of the sudden sound. In the dim yellow light of the bulb hanging above the ceiling, he sees two figures stuck together. Two guys, one with white hair and the other with dark black hair. The white hair guy had the other pressed against the wall. Their mouths stuck like glue, hands moving faster than Naruto could blink and when the raven hair guy lets out another loud moan Naruto almost throws up.</p><p>“For Christ’s sake” He mutters, face crumbling in disgust “GET A FUCKING ROOM!!” he shots at the horny couple.</p><p>In return he gets a middle finger from the white hair guy “Dude, just fuck off” the guy tells him, his eyes were red making Naruto wonder if he was wearing contact lens and his teeth so sharp that they remined the blond of a shark.</p><p>Naruto rolls his eyes and walks away from the scene, closing the door loud.</p><p>Shameless teenagers, he thinks.  </p><p>Ino finally lets him go at 12:30pm, he had offered to stay a bit longer when they originally closed at 11:00 pm to help her bake for tomorrow’s opening. She had gladly taken up the offer, but it had taken longer then he expected. She had given him some egg fried rice with salad and soup to take home. Naruto had almost hugged her.</p>
<hr/><p>“Dude, you need to stop yawing or I’ll fall asleep with you” Shikamaru tells him as his blond friend lets out another yawn. They were walking to school together; an old habit which was now a part of their routine. Every morning Shikamaru would wait for Naruto to show up and wouldn’t leave regardless of how late the blond gets. It also prevented Naruto from skipping morning classes, because he knew if he skipped Shikamaru would come over to wake up his ass.</p><p>“Slept late” Naruto mutters, eyes half opened “Wanna sleep” he whines dropping his head on Shikamaru’s shoulder and rubbing his forehead against the fabric of his white shirt.</p><p>“How troublesome” the other mumbles “late shift again?”</p><p>“Hmm”</p><p>There peace is however destroyed by a loud, boisterous voice “Yo!!!” A skinny tan arm falls onto the side of their shoulders and Kiba’s face pops in between them “If it isn’t my favourite lovebirds”</p><p>Naruto pushes Kiba’s arm off his shoulder harshly “Not in the mood to listen to your annoying voice so early in the morning dog face” the blond says putting his hands in his pockets.</p><p>Kiba frowns “Who stuck a finger up your ass this morning, blondie?” he asks, with his other arm still around Shikamaru’s shoulder. Naruto sends him a glare, though it only makes Kiba raise an eyebrow in amusement. The trio walk into the school, which was crowded with youngsters and teenagers.</p><p>“Oh! Did you guys hear about new transfer students??” Trust Kiba to know school’s new gossip.</p><p>“New students? We’re already in second week of school though” Shikamaru says as they walk towards their lockers.</p><p>“I hope one of them is a girl” The dreamy voice of Kiba makes Naruto roll his eyes “Not like you’ll get her anyway” the blond says putting his books inside his locker and taking only the ones he needs for the first period. He avoids Kiba’s harsh glare and closes the zip of his bag.</p><p>“At least I can get laid, when was the last time your ass got laid??”</p><p>Naruto smirks at him handsomely “First of all, I do the fucking, not take anything up my ass. Secondly, it’s none of your business” He says closing the locker.</p><p>There’s a gasp from his side and Naruto frowns at his friend “Oh, don’t tell me” Kiba’s eyes suddenly sparkling mischievously, he turns to look at Shikamaru “Is he still waiting for Sakura? Dude, you’re still a virgin?”</p><p>Shikamaru shrugs, not really caring “I guess so” he says lazily and Kiba barks out a laugh.</p><p>Naruto never felt the urge to punch someone so hard till now “Fuck you, both of you!” is what he says to which Kiba laughs at more.</p><p>“No thank <em>you</em>,” they both say, and Naruto sends them a middle finger.</p><p>“I’m not a virgin though” the blond says as they walk together to their class. Kiba narrows his eyes at him and with a wolfish smile he sings “Sure~ I <em>totally </em>believe you”</p><p>Naruto lets out a growl making the dog boy snicker.</p><p>“Stop teasing him Kiba,” Shikamaru says “Besides Naruto hardly ever lies, the only time he does is when it comes to homework”</p><p>“Ohhh, the wife has finally spoken” Kiba teases more.</p><p>“Go to hell, dog face” Naruto says as they walk into their class, noticing that their homeroom teacher, Kakashi is still not here like always. Naruto quietly thanks the God as he puts his bag under his chair then takes his seat and drops his head on the table almost immediately. The voices around him start to fade out, his vision turning darker and he’s about to fall into a bliss sleep when suddenly he feels a sharp pain on his head, and he jolts awake.</p><p>There are some giggles in the air as Naruto’s blurry vision focuses to the front and certainly ignores the white chalk sitting on his table, which is probably the cause of his sudden headache.</p><p>“How nice of you to join us Mr. Uzumaki”</p><p>Naruto runs his hand throws his untamed golden locks, crap, when did Kakashi walked into the room?</p><p>“As I was saying” Kakashi says looking to the side and Naruto follows his gaze “Mr. Uchiha, please go have a seat next to Naruto”</p><p>Blue eyes lock with dark black ones and Naruto blinks, he has met this person before. Even as the new student walked, his each step looked elegant and graced that it had the girls giggling and whispering.</p><p>Naruto nods at the other teen when he sits on the chair next to his “Hi again” he greets. Those dark orbs give him a glance before the guy looks away. As it appears, Naruto had been right about him the first time. The guy was an asshole.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This marks my first Narusasu fic!! I don't know why it took me so long to write one? But here we are! I hope you guys like it :) wow, still here shipping my two fav otp even after six years lol Comments and thoughts on the story is loved and kodus are always welcomed! Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>